Borderline
by masamune11
Summary: Percy Jackson adalah blasteran yang paling sial sedunia. Tersesat di Yunani, tanpa ingatan ataupun ide akan siapa dirinya, dia harus bertahan hidup dari orang-orang yang berusaha menyingkirkannya. Yah, setidaknya Athena memihaknya... Mungkin.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan Percy Jackson series, characters, plot, dan cerita bukanlah milik saya. Fiksi fans ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan personal belaka dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendaur keuntungan.

* * *

**Borderline**

**by masamune11**

_Chapter 1: Aku Dikejar Anjing Raksasa_

* * *

Aku boleh jadi kehilangan ingatan, tapi biar kuberitahu satu hal: ini lebih baik daripada kisah-kisahku sebelumnya.

Tunggu, mengapa aku bisa mengatakan itu jika aku memang tidak ingat dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku beberapa tahun silam? Sebut saja sebuah firasat dari pikiran terdalamku menganggap tersesat di tengah suatu daerah bukanlah kesialan pertama yang pernah menimpaku. Malah, aku merasa ini sebuah mukjizat; sudah lama aku berjalan-jalan di area ini, dan tak ada hal berbahaya yang terjadidi sekitarku. Seharusnya ini semua tidak terasa begitu mudah.

Jadi, yah, seperti apa keadaanku sekarang? Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tersesat, lupa ingatan, dan tidak tahu di mana aku. Tetapi syukurnya, tidak semua memoriku itu hilang. Setidaknya aku tahu namaku, umurku, dan sekelabat tentang daerah asalku: Percy Jackson, 17 tahun, dan berasal dari New York—setidaknya aku yakin kota itu bernama New York. Saat ini aku duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang kosong, berusaha keras untuk mengingat kembali bagaimana aku sampai ke kota tak dikenal ini... dan mengapa aku bisa dengan nyamannya membaca beberapa rambu-rambu lalu lintas meskipun tulisan yang ada di sekitarku berbahasa Yunani.

Aku tidak pernah mengingat tentang sebuah komunitas Yunani di daerah New York, sungguh—yang berarti buruk, karena sekarang aku tahu pasti bahwa diriku berada jauh dari rumah, tidak tahu apa-apa, dan sendirian. Penuh harapan sekali.

Aku menghela napas amat panjang. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku tetap berlalu-lalang, tidak menganggap keberadaanku. Beberapa gadis yang melewatiku mengikik dalam aksen Eropa tengah; mungkin mereka tengah membicarakan mode terbaru musim ini (sesuatu tentang bikini yang bagus untuk musim panas. Bagaimana aku tahu, katamu? Jangan tanya). Ada keluarga kecil yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, menyender pada pagar pembatas taman dengan tebing pantai. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia, tampaknya—masalahnya anak lelaki kecil yang bersama mereka terus-menerus melirik ke arahku, seakan aku adalah spesimen menarik sejagad bumi.

Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku, sekedar refleks.

Banyak hal yang menarik perhatianku saat aku duduk diam. Pikiranku seperti berlari dari satu detil ke detil lain dengan sangat cepat. Aku tidak ingin diam; tubuhku ingin bergerak dan melakukan sesuatu yang produktif, seperti bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke Amerika. Tentu ada orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkan aku di sana, bukan?

Perasaanku berat. Aku tidak mengingat orang yang penting bagiku di sana. Lalu sudah berapa lama aku di sini? Apakah mereka mencariku?

"Demi dewa... mengapa hidupku tak pernah mudah…"

Aku percaya bahwa hidupku tidak pernah begitu sial (setidaknya sejauh yang kuingat). Karena itu, ketika bunyi gonggongan anjing terdengar mendekat–bukan gonggongan yang ramah, asal kalian tahu–aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang buruk; toh anjing liar bisa ditangani oleh pawang anjing atau semacamnya, bukan? Cukup menoleh ke arah sana dan aku pasti akan melihat seekor anjing yang taat pada majikan. Kenyataannya? Memang ada anjing yang menatap ke arahku.

Oh, tapi aku tidak menyebutkan bahwa makhluk tersebut setinggi truk kecil? Atau bagaimana gonggongannya membuat bayi dalam gendongan seorang ibu muda di pinggir pagar pembatas taman menjerit kaget? Atau bagaimana si ibu lebih memperhatikan bayinya, daripada makhluk jejadian yang berdiri rak jauh dari mereka berdua? ..oke, mungkin ibu tersebut lebih peduli dengan bayinya, namun oran normal macam apa yang tidak akan terdiam saat melihat anjing abnormal ukuran raksasa?

Perutku terasa mual; sang ibu—dan orang-orang lain yang ada di sekitarku—tampak tidak menyadari keberadaan anjing jejadian yang dimaksud. Aku ingin berteriak, mencoba memperingatkan mereka semua bahwa ada bahaya yang lebih mendesak. Namun ketika anjing itu (tampaknya sejenis bulldog... Namun bulldog tidak mungkin berukuran raksasa bukan?) menatapku dengan mata kuning tersebut dan memasang pose hendak melompat—ke arahku—aku diam.

Ketika anjing tersebut benar-benar melesat ke arahku, aku sudah lebih dulu berbalik arah dan menjejak aspal. Aku berlari seakan setan mengejarku.

* * *

Oh, dan hal-hal sial tidak berhenti di situ.

Anjing yang mengejarku itu tampaknya tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di daerah ini. Bahkan setelah aku berlari keluar dari taman, lalu menyusuri jalan raya, tidak ada seorangpun berusaha menolongku. Memang beberapa dari mereka berteriak histeris, namun entah halusinasi atau apa, seruan-seruan yang berasal dari sekitarku terdengar absurd.

"Astaga, apa itu!"

"Mobil itu meledak dengan sendirinya! Hei, panggil ambulans—"

"Sebentar, itu serigala liar? Mengapa ada hewan buas di sini—"

Makanya aku mengatakan halusinasi, bukan? Pada kenyataannya, orang-orang ini melihat serigala normal (tampaknya), bukan anjing setinggi truk yang berusaha menjadikanku sebagai makanan ringan.

Kakiku terus menarik diri untuk bergerak secepat mungkin. Gonggongan kasar kembali mendekat—apa aku kehilangan kecepatanku, atau memang anjing tersebut justru menambah kecepatannya? Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya dan mengambil sebuah belokan tajam ke kanan, masuk ke dalam gang di antar dua rumah bertembok putih gading. Aku mendengar bunyi dentuman keras dari arah belakang, disertai dengan sebuah lolongan. Mungkin si anjing raksasa menyerah karena dia tidak bisa mengikutiku lebih lanjut. Gang tempatku sekarang memang terlalu kecil untuk bisa dimasuki.

Aku menghela napas. Kakiku ambruk. Adrenalin yang sempat menguasaiku pudar seketika. Siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa rasa takut adalah motivator terbesar dalam bertahan hidup, dia benar.

"Tak ada waktu untuk istirahat, tetap saja..."

Aku buru-buru berdiri kembali, sebisa mungkin menghimpun tenaga dan keberanian yang masih tersisa. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak bisa bertahan dari anjing jejadian itu tanpa senjata. Jika tidak bisa bertarung, opsi lain (namun tidak memecahkan masalah) adalah melarikan diri sampai makhluk tersebut berhenti. Aku hanya memiliki pulpen di kantong celanaku (apalah arti alat tulis di hadapan seekor anjing jejadian eh?), dan mendengar gonggongan penuh kemarahan, ditambah dengan hentakkan kasar si anjing, aku agak ragu jika dia akan senang dengan wajah yang dicoret-coret tinta.

...agak sulit memanggil makhluk itu dengan nama si anjing; mungkin lebih mudah jika kusebut anjing itu Betsy. Iya, Betsy si anjing raksasa.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan mulai memacu langkahku lagi, menjauhi Betsy. Suara amukan kasarnya terdengar makin senyap, dan gang tempatku berada sekarang tampak menyesatkan. Setidaknya aku berada di satu tempat yang tidak bisa dicapai oleh monster tersebut. Untuk sementara, aku aman. Aman, namun tetap tidak bisa memecahkan masalah. Bagus sekali.

Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian.

Aku melihat seorang pemuda keluar dari pintu belakang rumah terdekat dan buru-buru mengambil kesempatan untuk bertanya.

"Permisi," aku berujar sembari mendekati seorang pemuda yang tampaknya baru keluar dari pintu samping rumahnya, tepat ke jalur gang. Sekilas, aku terdiam; orang macam mana yang memiliki warna mata se-ungu ini? Pasti karena lensa kontak. Rambutnya juga tampak dicat ungu pucat. Apa rambut warna itu sedang nge-hip di kota ini? "Saya tersesat. Apa Anda bisa menunjukkan pada saya arah jalan besar?"

Pemuda yang dimaksud memandang dengan tatapan aneh, seakan dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Namun mata violet tersebut berlawanan dengan ekspresinya sendiri; ia mencari sesuatu di wajahku, seakan aku adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. ...atau aku hanya terlalu berasumsi. "Kau orang Amerika? Kami jarang kedatangan turis Amerika di daerah ini.*)"

Dahiku mengerut. Bahasa Yunaniku memang kurang baik, namun siapapun pasti bisa menangkap nada tak ramah yang menempel pada kata-kata pemuda tersebut. "Maaf, saya tersesat," aku berujar kembali, sembari memberikan gestur tangan, "jalan besar," ujarku lagi, sembari merentangkan tangan, "ke arah mana?"

Pemuda tersebut masih menatapku dengan tidak yakin, seakan ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahku. Namun pada akhirnya, dia berdeham. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah pertigaan gang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, "ikuti jalan ini, kemudian belok kanan. Di pertigaan berikutnya, belok kiri. Kau akan menemukan jalan besar. Permisi."

Aku terdiam ketika pemuda tersebut melenggang pergi setelah memberikan jawabannya dalam Bahasa Inggris, kaya akan aksen Italia. Jadi orang itu sebenarnya sudah mengerti pertanyaanku sejak tadi? Aku merasa ditipu. "Yeah, well, terima kasih," Aku menjawab balik, "dan aku takkan ke arah sana untuk sementara waktu. Ada anjing raksasa." Anjing raksasa yang mengincar kepalaku.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahku dan memberiku sebuah tatapan geli. "Anjing raksasa? Sungguh? Terima kasih atas peringatannya. Aku akan berhati-hati."

Dan pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Pasti orang itu menganggap aku gila. Anjing raksasa di daerah perkotaan? Yap, pasti gila.

Aku menghela napasku sekali lagi dan kembali berlari, mengikuti saran pemuda tadi.

* * *

Sesuai petunjuk pemuda tersebut, aku akhirnya sampai di penghujung gang kecil. Pemuda tadi memang menyebutkan sebuah jalan raya, namun aku jelas-jelas tidak membayangkan sebuah jalan yang disusun dari batu-batuan laut. Lebarnya tidak lebih dari lebar setengah jalan-jalan besar di New York. Dari susunannya saja, aku tahu bahwa jalan ini diperuntukkan bagi pejalan kalau dan pedagang kecil. Betsy tidak tampak di mana-mana, syukurnya. Aku sangat yakin jika dia muncul kembali di saat seperti ini, aku pasti sudah menjadi daging giling; jalan ini cukup luas baginya untuk mengejarku.

Napasku masih pendek-pendek karena berlari. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi pinggir jalan. Beberapa anak yang sempat bermain di ujung kursi panjang melirik ke arahku sebentar, sebelum kembali bermain dengan mainan mereka (ternyata anak-anak tersebut sedang menunjukkan koleksi kartu dan figurin antara satu sama lain). Salah satu gadis kecil di antara mereka menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyum sopan, tanda bahwa mereka—setidaknya salah satu dari mereka—mengakui keberadaanku. Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan sebuh senyum tipis; pikiranku sudah telanjur lari ke banyak hal, seperti bagaimana laut yang ada di hadapanku terlihat begitu tenang (namun sepi), atau bagaimana aku tahu bebatuan yang menyusun jalanan ini berasal dari lautan Aegia (sungguh, bahkan ia mengetahui nama sebuah daerah yang tak ia kenal).

Sebenarnya aku ini siapa?

Asal kalian tahu, setiap kali aku berpikir seperti itu, kepalaku pasti akan terasa sangat sakit. Sudah kucoba beberapa waktu lalu dengan hasil yang sama. Jika kalian kira aku melakukan ini sekali lagi secara sengaja, aku jelas-kelas harus menjelaskan. Ketika kau dalam keadaan hilang ingatan, kebingungan, dan dikejar-kejar oleh makhluk setan, bertanya-tanya soal siapa dirimu sebenarnya, pertanyaan mental macam itu akan jadi reaksi otomatis pikiranmu. Refleks macam ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimatikan begitu saja, seperti lampu dalam ruangan.

Kedutan di kepalaku tidak kunjung berhenti. Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar teriakan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku. Anak-anak yang tadi bermain-main tak jauh dari tempatku kini berpencar sembari berteriak. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah—sesuatu yang berbahaya mendekat. Gonggongan anjing besar yang amat kukenal seakan mengkonfirmasikan ketakutanku.

Aku menoleh ke arah kekacauan di sisi kiriku. Betsy berdiri, menatapku dengan pandangan memburu.

"...ayolah, aku tak mungkin sesial ini..."

Aku berlari lagi, melewati sebuah gerobak penjual hotdog yang tak bertuan. Tidak lebih dari beberapa detik kemudian, gerobak tersebut terlempar dan mendarat kasar dekat trotoar jalan. Banyak orang mulai berlarian panik, beberapa berteriak soal kuda gila, anjing raksasa, atau seruan untuk menelepon ambulans dan polisi.

Kakiku terus bergerak. Setiap kali ada yang meledak di belakangku, aku menjerit (aku tahu, tidak kedengaran jantan, tapi ketika kau dikejar-kejar oleh makhluk aneh macam itu, aku yakin kalian akan menjerit). Beberapa rangka dan benda terbakar terhempas, memaksaku untuk melompat setiap rintangan yang menghalangi jalan. Napasku terus berpacu, sementara sebagian diriku berdoa kepada kekuatan apapun yang ada di luar sana untuk membantuku.

Jalan buntu justru menghadangku. Hal pertama yang muncul di kepalaku hanya satu: aku akan mati.

Tanganku, sayangnya, berpikiran lain.

Aku menarik pulpenku dari kantong celanaku dan secara refleks membuka tutup, lalu menyaksikan bagaimana pulpen tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi pedang bermata dua. Aku terpukau tidak percaya; dari tadi aku mengeluhkan ketiadaan senjata untuk pertahanan diri, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebuah senjata sudah ada di dalam kantong celanaku sejak awal.

Oh, hidupku pasti tidak normal jika aku memiliki benda ajaib macam ini...

Betsy masih menggonggong tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku dengan sigap mengangkat pedangku (wow, rasanya begitu alami. Apa aku sering terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?) dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada makhluk buas itu. Betsy tampak tidak suka dengan hal-hal tajam, karena saat aku menaikkan ujung pedangku ke arahnya, mata kuningnya menyipit dan, aku bersumpah, dia melompat ke arahku.

Tubuhku bergerak lebih cepat daripada otakku; aku sudah lebih dulu melompat, keluar dari area injakan Betsy, dan berlari melewati kaki kiri si anjing sembari menyabet kan pedangku ke daerah jemari kaki. Betsy melolong kesakitan. Tubuhnya limbung ke arahku, seakan ia akan jatuh menimpaku. Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko tertimpa anjing sebesar truk. Buru-buru, aku memaksakan kakiku untuk berlari lagi, kali ini melewati kaki belakang Betsy agar bisa keluar dari jangkauan makhluk buas tersebut. Adrenalin kembali menyapu indraku, membuatku menjejak ke kaki belakang Betsy, agar aku bisa duduk di punggungnya.

Ya, aku memang gila. Tetapi kesempatan untuk membunuh makhluk ini hanya datang sekali, bukan?

Betsy berusaha keras menjatuhkan aku dari punggungnya, memaksaku menguatkan pelukanku pada lehernya. Makhluk itu beberapa kali menabrakkan tubuhnya ke tembok rumah. Hantamannya begitu keras sampai-sampai pemilik rumah tersebut membuka jendela (syukurnya—atau sialnya?—dia berada di lantai dua) dan menoleh ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu pasti dengan apa yang terjadi (hei, berusaha menjinakkan anjing raksasa di sini), sebelum semuanya berputar. Dan tiba-tiba, pipih sudah berada di tanah; Betsy tampaknya berhasil melepaskan diri, dan dia tampak begitu marah...

Seperti inikah aku akan berakhir? Tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang diriku sendiri?

Aku menutup mata, pasrah; Betsy sudah jauh lebih dulu mengencangkan langkahnya di atas kepalaku, dan aku sudah terlalu pusing untuk bisa menghindari satu hentakan maut. Ini memang sudah akhirnya.

"Nebula Chain!"

Aku tak peduli dengan suara asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara kami. Yang kupedulikan pada saat itu adalah raungan kesakitan Betsy dan kakinya yang hendak menginjak kepalaku, kini terhenti karena...

...belitan rantai?

Adrenalinku kembali terpacu. Aku buru-buru berguling dari bawah kaki Betsy, berdiri, dan menusukkan pedangku ke arah jantung—setidaknya jika anjing raksasa ini memiliki anatomi yang sama dengan anjing normal. Betsy melolong, namun terhenti di tengah, sebelum berubah menjadi serbuk emas.

Okeeee... Anjing raksasa yang berubah menjadi serbuk emas ketika dibunuh. Lalu nanti apa, ayahku adalah dewa Yunani? Ha. —oh, semua ini terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya.

Perhatianku teralih pada sosok yang sudah menolongku bertahan hidup. Seorang pemudi berambut hijau berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku, sembari mengenakan zirah berwarna merah... muda...

"Dude, mengapa kostummu berwarna pink?" Aku keceplosan berkomentar, kepalaku terlalu terserap pada orang itu secara umum, bukan pada rantai yang sempat membelit Betsy, ataupun pada kenyataan bahwa orang biasa mana mungkin mengenakan zirah sebagai pakaian kasual di abad ini. Bisa kulihat bahwa pemuda tersebut masih cukup kaget dengan pernyataanku.

"Turis?"

Alisku naik sepintas. Bahasa Inggris orang ini jelas tidak beraksen Eropa... malah aksennya lebih dekat ke arah Asia daripada Eropa. Dan orang macam ini bertanya apakah dirinya turis? "Dan kau polisi kota ini? Aku tak tahu polisi di sini harus mengenakan zirah berwarna kuning pada saat patroli."

Aku menghela napas panjang, "Look, aku tidak tahu mengapa anjing besar itu mengejarku. Duh, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku sampai ke sini, sungguh. Sungguh, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika pedangku ini," aku mengangkat pedangku, dan pemuda tersebut mengambil kuda-kuda bertahan seakan siap untuk menjatuhkanku jika aku mencoba gerakan mencurigakan, "bisa berubah menjadi pulpen—dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan bentuknya."

Dan pada saat itu juga aku sadar betapa seriusnya masalah yang kusadari saat ini. Aku lupa ingatan, tidak tahu akan barang-barang yang kubawa, tidak ada bayangan mengapa monster itu mengejarku, dan mungkin saja aku tengah menambah musuh dengan sikapku yang begitu tidak meyakinkan.

Demi dewa, tentunya aku tidak sesial itu...

Dewa apapun itu tampaknya mendengar doaku, karena pemudi tersebut menurunkan pertahanannya (aku tahu rantai yang berasal dari zirah itu bisa mengikat... Dan memotong. Katakanlah ini insting) dan menarik rantainya kembali. Pandangannya masih tidak yakin, tapi setidaknya dia cukup tahu bahwa aku bukanlah marabahaya... setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini di kediamanku," ujarnya singkat sembari menoleh ke arah jalan raya, "hal seperti ini sebaiknya dibicarakan jauh dari telinga orang biasa—kita mengundang terlalu banyak mata."

Aku hanya mengangguk, terlalu lelah untuk berkomentar hal lain. Mungkin ini agak terdengar bodoh dan kurang berhati-hati, namun aku bisa apalagi? Cobalah mengaktifkan adrenalinmu tiga kali dalam sehari, kau akan tahu rasa setelah semua adrenalin tersebut keluar dari sistem darahmu. Ini lebih baik daripada menjelajah kota dan bertanya tentang sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu dipandang gila oleh banyak orang. Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah mendapat musuh baru.

"Ke sini."

Aku mengikuti pemudi tersebut masuk ke kediamannya, melewati pintu belakang yang terkait dengan gang. Firasatku tidak membunyikan adanya masalah, namun aku merasa sesuatu yang besar telah bergerak.

Sebuah takdir yang tak bisa dihindari.

* * *

A/N: ...saya tidak pernah menyangka akan punya kesempatan untuk menulis lagi. Kerjaan menumpuk, tidak ada imajinasi, terlalu lelah untuk menulis... Etcetera. Jika bukan karena persijek, saya mungkin tidak akan meluangkan waktu untuk menulis sama sekali. Yap, setelah bersimbah kegalauan akibat Rick Riordan dan House of Hades, siapa yang tidak akan mencoba menyalurkannya via media fans, hei? That aside, crossover ini terjadi karena secara background... Kedua story berlandaskan mitologi yang sama, so I thought why not?

*) diucapkan dalam Bahasa Yunani


End file.
